


Friends don't let friends suffer alone

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awww, Sam and Bucky are friends now<br/>Or, Sam and Bucky share their experiences over how much of a little shit Steve is.<br/>(Spoilers for CACW movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends don't let friends suffer alone

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Immoral-crow for all the pointers, she makes my comic more awesome than it actually is* BEARHUGS*


End file.
